


Waiting (In Vain)

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <i>The West Wing</i> and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting (In Vain)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

I watch through his window. The cushions don't yield particularly well to my body. I like that: it's Josh's chair and smells of his cologne. I don't want it to hold me the way it holds him. It's a curious disjunction, sitting in the leather lap that holds the shape of him and watching the crowd for the familiar up-and-down arrogance of his striding figure. A guilty pleasure. I justify extended sojourns into his office by clutching a coffee mug or a dummy file on my return to the bull pen. And always I am waiting when he walks in.


End file.
